


Masked Strangers

by VoidDragonQueen



Series: Masked Strangers [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassination, Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Kiss, M/M, Phantom Thieves are actual thieves, Pre-Relationship, i need to stop writing aus bc i have too many im trying to write already, i wrote most of this on my break at work, low magic universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: The Thieves infiltrate a masquerade ball hosted by Haru's father in order to steal evidence against him to bring him to justice. Akira is temporarily distracted by one of the other guests at the ball.





	Masked Strangers

This was their moment. Haru's father was having a huge masquerade ball, and no noble could resist trying for their sons to win Okumura's favor to marry his daughter. Haru already had a way in, everyone else just needed to infiltrate as guests and waitstaff to pull off their heist. Ann and Akira had decided to be the guests, with Ann's natural beauty and merchant family status making sure no one would question her and her plus one. Everyone else was already in their places, weapons hidden on them in case of emergency. Morgana was posed to be a distraction once he figured out where Okumura kept his secrets and blackmail material.  
  
"We need to stay on guard while we mingle. Be ready." He whispered as they spun around the floor.   
  
"I know. Try to act a bit more like a gentleman, like we talked about."   
  
He dips her gently, the two waltzing their way around the room. Within the hour to midnight, someone else he didn't quite recognize among the nobility was dancing nearby, the white outfit and red mask a bit much in Akira's opinion.   
  
"May I cut in?" The stranger murmured, garnet eyes shining with delight.   
  
"Of course." Ann replied, smoothly taking her new dancing partner away.   
  
He felt a hand around his wrist suddenly, being twirled around and pressed into a stranger's chest. Akira smiled, a bit confused. The boy's chestnut hair swayed as they danced, framing his face rather nicely.   
  
"I don't think I recognize you." He said.   
  
"Isn't that the point of a masquerade? No one sees each other's face until midnight after all."   
  
"True, but I don't think I've seen you specifically around Okumura."   
  
"And I you. But I suppose it's a special night, since Okumura is looking for someone to marry his daughter."   
  
"Come to try for her hand, then?"   
  
"Oh, I know I won't be chosen, but isn't it fun to try?"   
  
"I wouldn't know."   
  
"A shame."   
  
He gets dipped, Akira sliding his hand further down the boy's waist as they straighten up. He laughed as they spun. Something about him was enchanting, and Akira felt himself drawn to him.   
  
"Oh, cheeky, aren't we?"   
  
"I simply like to push my luck sometimes with pretty strangers."   
  
"Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere? Away from prying eyes?" He whispered into his ear as Akira was pulled closer, voice dropping into something husky.   
  
"Perhaps we should."   
  
Akira let the boy led him away, excitement setting his nerves on fire. In a darkened hallway, Akira felt himself shoved up against the wall, lips taking his breath away as he sighed into the kiss. He felt hands keep him pinned against the wall at his hips, yet also all over his body, moaning softly at the stranger's touch. The boy pulls back for both of them to catch their breaths, cupping Akira's face.   
  
"Blowing off your betrothed for a stranger? How scandalous."   
  
"She's not my betrothed."   
  
"Mmm, how interesting. It seems I have some competition for Lady Okumura's hand, then."   
  
"Scared of losing?"   
  
"You say that as if you aren't here responding musically to my touch." He purrs, running his thumb over the edge of his white mask.   
  
"You have some pretty good hands." Akira admitted.   
  
His lips are occupied again, the kiss a lot harsher this time. Akira's senses were going off, alarmed, but the risk of getting caught now the last thing on his mind. He wanted the stranger to go even farther with him, wanted more than just this.   
  
"May I have your name?" He whispered, running a hand along the outside of Akira's thigh.   
  
He knew the risk involved. He was here on a mission. But his nerves and the stranger's beauty was getting to him.   
  
"Kurusu." He murmured, shivering under the boy's touch. "And yours?"   
  
"Akechi. Pleasure."   
  
Akira felt those fingers lovingly caress his neck, drifting down and around his shoulders as Akechi pressed into him. He started swaying slightly, Akira pressing their lips together.   
  
"Pleasure's all mine."   
  
"Come, let's rejoin the dance before we're missed."   
  
Akira was led back to the main hall, being whirled around and handed back to Ann as they continued where they left off.   
  
"Hope your dancing's improved while I was gone." Ann teased.   
  
Akira chuckled. Morgana snuck over to them in cat form.   
  
"Hey, it's on the third floor in his bedroom. We're gonna have to use the sedative on him to take it, it's in a locked drawer."   
  
Akira nodded, the two slowly making their way over to Haru. They bow as they were taught, Akira offering Haru to dance with him. She accepted silently, taking their sweet time to swing back out onto the floor.   
  
"So?"   
  
"We need his key to his desk. And to use the sedative on him, but he'll recover after a day or two when he takes it."   
  
"Okay."   
  
They finish out the song, Akira walking Haru back and handing her back to her father with a flourish. Morgana starts the distraction, the guards being led around the main hall and trying not to skid into guests as Morgana ducks between their feet. Haru jumps, clinging tightly to her father as he yells.   
  
"Will you get that mangy animal out of here?!"   
  
Haru picks the key off his person, moving towards the door. She presses the key into Makoto's hand as she passes. Makoto slides back into the kitchen after pocketing the key, and he knew that was his chance to slip away for the set up. He makes it up to the third floor, picking the lock on the bedroom door quietly. He pours the bottle into his glass of water, watching as it dissolved clear before he slipped back out, locking the door behind him. He made it back to the hall unnoticed, the chaos mostly contained now.   
  
That night, Haru let them in through the kitchen back door. They were in their full thief outfits now, quietly creeping through the mansion to the bedroom. Makoto pushed in, unlocking the drawer and stealing the documents, replacing them with forgeries. They left without any trouble, Haru wishing them good night and locking the back door behind them.   
  
The next few days was spent as set up for exposing Okumura, the final step was dropping off the documents to the court so they could convict him of blackmail and fraud.   
  
"I'm a little concerned he isn't gonna wake up." Haru murmured.   
  
"He will, we've done this before."   
  
"I trust you."   
  
That wasn't the case this time. Haru was silent after giving them the news, that her father had passed away in the night, on the eve of his trial. They all stared at each other.   
  
"That shouldn't have happened, right? It's just a sleeping mixture, it can't kill anyone."   
  
"Maybe he was allergic to something in it?" Morgana offered, upset they accidentally killed him.   
  
"They don't know yet. But maybe."   
  
Haru was distraught. They couldn't see Haru for the next few days, busy with the funeral and financial arrangements as well as meeting with the court about his trial. Akira sat in their hideout alone, playing around with his noble disguise, emptying out the pockets. He felt something new, something fuzzy alongside the glass vial, pulling both out. There was a tiny black feather curled in on itself, resting against the empty bottle.   
  
What the hell?   
  
"Akira, you're not gonna believe this!" Ryuji ran into the room, out of breath. "They think he was poisoned in the night. Haru was told that."   
  
"Poison?"   
  
"Yeah, weird right?"   
  
"Huh."   
  
Ryuji left, presumably to go find the others. Akira examined the feather closer, noticing something written on it.   
  
"You are known...?" He read out loud to himself.   
  
This was another damn mystery they had to solve. Akira slipped the feather in his pocket, leaving to find the others for a discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I'm Void and I cannot stop creating more shuake aus for the life of me. Low magic fantasy aus are kinda fun, but I'm just gonna leave it at this as I have too many WIPs already and I don't really have ideas at all for this. But c'mon, they already got masks and shit, we need more masquerade ball shenanigans.
> 
> my tumblr is @toy-dragon for those interested


End file.
